The CARC's Molecular/Cellular Biology Laboratory Core performs a fundamental role in coordinating the research activities of CARC research components and pilot projects. In addition, the Core will extend its expertise to support NIAAA funded projects that tie to the theme of the CARC. Its mission will be to serve as a core resource for conducting experimental procedures, training technical personnel, and developing cutting-edge analytical techniques that enable our investigators to achieve their CARC research objectives. The Specific Aims of the Molecular/Cellular Biology Laboratory Core are: 1. To perform cellular phenotyping, functional analysis, and sorting using fluorescent activated cell-sorting (FACS) facilities. 2. To perform molecular biological assays and procedures as needed by the CARC investigators. 3. To perform specific analytical assays for projects supported by the CARC. 4. To maintain a cell culture facility and support research activities utilizing cell culture technology. In addition to the four Specific Aims, the CARC Molecular/Cellular Biology Laboratory Core has an established track record of expanding the repertoire of flow cytometry, gene cloning, Taqman assays, luminex assays, and ELISAs available to CARC investigators. Developmental aspects of the Core will be focused on CARC objectives in order to ensure their succress. These include 1) developing novel Taqman PCR and RT-PCR assays linked to FACS sorting of rare cell events and 2) collaborating with the Geneomics Core Facility at LSUHSC to expand analytical protocols for determination of DNA methylation and chromatin acetylation in the regulation of specific gene expression. Priorities will be enforced to secure maximal productivity of research projects supported by the Center. The personnel in this core will train other personnel and will help coordinate research efforts among projects. The overall goal of the Molecular/Cellular Biology Laboratory Core is to enhance efficiency, quality control, cooperation, and flexibility of research participants in their pursuit of Center objectives.